


IWAOI: A Sweet Wish

by Porcupixel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Do-Over, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Time Travel, implied break-up, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: Prompt: Iwaizumi getting to go back in time and change something bad that happened in their past with Oikawa.From: https://prompts.neocities.org/?otp2=
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	IWAOI: A Sweet Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! Made it for fun and I decided to share it because the prompt I got was so intriguing! It's not that great and I apologize for any error or whatnot. Thank you for choosing to read this story!

'Make a wish, any wish.'

These five words stared at Iwaizumi, and he stared back. The brunette bit his lip. 'Any wish,' he thought, his pulse pounding in his ear.

Iwaizumi thought of money, or maybe just a new job. The company he had been working in was slowly deteriorating and the stocks were being cut, so the board had delayed the release of the employees' monthly salaries. Because of this, Iwaizumi requested that the landlord extend the deadline for this month's rent. However, after almost 3 weeks with still no sign of the paycheck, Iwaizumi couldn't pay and the landlord was getting impatient.

Iwaizumi's work wasn't a ray of sunshine, either. His nine-to-five desk job of 2 years was anything but exciting. He couldn't quit because that would leave him with even less money. Nor was getting terminated an option since his employers would most likely not be able to pay for severance.

His life was missing something. Something that he lost sometime ago. Thrill, Iwaizumi deduced. But, even if he wouldn't admit it, deep down he knew what was really missing.

Now, he was being given a chance in the form of a small red box that flew through his apartment window and hit him square in the face. When Iwaizumi opened the box, there were two small folded strips of paper and a weirdly shaped candy.

The first strip he opened contained those five dreadful words. Iwaizumi decided to open the second strip. 'Made your wish? Now, eat.'

He wanted to wish for a better job, a bigger house, or something along those lines. But, as he put the candy in his mouth, a single thought came to mind.

_I just want him back. Please._

Iwaizumi felt a stinging pain as he bit down on the candy. He shut his eyes and felt himself scream, but heard no sound. The pain spread from his jaw to his face, to his neck, down his spine, and throughout his body.

When he opened his eyes, Iwaizumi was looking at two gray metal doors.

He couldn't believe it. He was back in Aoba Johsai. He was back in high school.

_He went back through time._

"Iwa-chan?"

There it was. That voice. That charming, sweet, honey voice that he had grown to love so much. Iwaizumi didn't even need to turn around.

"Did you suddenly forget how to open the gym doors, Iwa-chan?"

Rather, he couldn't turn around. If he did, the other wod see the tears trying so hard to force their way out his eyes. He pulled the doors open and tried his best to scoff.

"I was waiting for you to catch up, Shittykawa. Can't have our captain running off to who knows where with some fangirl." Sounding that mean to Oikawa had to be the most difficult thing Iwaizumi managed to pull off. All he wanted to do was pull the setter into a warm embrace.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He so badly wanted to see Oikawa. Iwaizumi turned sharply and, there he was, pouting ridiculously.

"What? Iwa-chan, you're not my mom." Oikawa stuck his tongue out before brushing past him childishly. He watched Oikawa walk toward the team. Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile. A single teardrop raced down his cheek.

_This time. This time, I'll make things right._

_For us, Tooru._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, thank you so much! Feel free to comment or suggest any idea for the concept! You can also dm me in twt @porcupixelolol ! Working on the next chapter and a few other HQ fics! Porcupixel out!


End file.
